Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When Jordan had called her to give him a ride to the hospital, Amanda was sure at first that it was a cold going around... she didn't think that he was unfaithful to her oldest friend. But then things spiralled even further. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**September 20th 2017…**_

_"You're lucky I brought you here to get checked over…" Amanda responded, Jordan nodding… before Amanda slapped him. "Chlamydia?! Who were you with, Devlin?!" She retorted through gritted teeth._

_"Mandy, I don't know. All I remember was that I was at the usual pizza and bar place, and then some woman with blonde hair, wearing lingerie and heels came up and ask me to sit with her. After our talk, she kissed me before I pushed her away to call for a cab so it can take me home. Then I woke up in a hotel room with her next to me." Jordan explained, Amanda rolling her eyes as she thought that his explanation was full of holes._

_"You are on a whole new level of moron if you think I'd buy that, Jordan." Amanda responded before texting Yukie to show up at the ER._

_When Yukie showed up, she had quickly checked Amanda over out of instinct._

_"Are you okay, Mandy? Jordan, what happened? Why did you bring her here?" Yukie asked._

_"I brought him here, they tested him… test was positive for Chlamydia, get yourself tested." Amanda responded when it was clear that Jordan wouldn't speak up, Jordan incensed at her._

_"Mandy, you got this wrong! I didn't have sex with Yukie after what happened! I was itching down there! Yukie's okay. And I told you keep this quiet, because that woman who has the same name as my own wife is after me and my kids!" Jordan retorted at the end._

_"Mandy, go." Yukie responded, Amanda leaving and Yukie turning to Jordan. "You know, I was actually gonna call Cheaters earlier!" She replied angrily._

_"Listen to me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But the other Yukie drugged me each night, knowing that she doesn't want me to come home. Did you know that she came to our kids school and try to take them out? Sarada texted me as she got scared of seeing her. Or what about your missing clothes? The woman is psycho, Yukie… and look… she bit me, telling me that if I was cheating on her, she'll kill me." Jordan explained before showing a bite mark on his left shoulder._

_"So you're basically telling me that she's gone all Fatal Attraction?!" Yukie replied._

_"Yes. That what I was trying to tell Mandy, but she didn't believe. She had my number, she's been sending nudes. And remember when you took the kids away with you to go shopping? She was actually in our house, cooking breakfast for me and the kids, wearing your apron, showing everything possible angle of her body!" Jordan explained before handing Yukie his IPhone 8._

_In the townhouse, Amanda was rubbing Purell into her hands in a furious manner… and felt Finn's arms around her waist._

_"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Finn asked._

_"Jordan's got an STD!" Amanda responded, Finn going wide eyed and open mouthed._

_"What?! But how? He and Yukie were always tested." Finn asked._

_"He slept with some blonde that he claimed drugged him." Amanda responded as they sat down and Finn saw that she had washed her hands thoroughly before using Purell._

_"Wait… he did ask me the other day about what would you do if you someone wanted your life? If you're having the life you wanted, but someone wants to have the same thing." Finn replied, Amanda realising that she had been too quick to dismiss Jordan's explanation._

_"If someone else is calling herself Yukie, it's probably not her real name. Whoever she is needs to get treated as well because if it's left untreated, it will get worse." Amanda responded._

_"You slapped Jordan, didn't you?" Finn asked._

_"And before you ask, his mouth was closed and STDs aren't spread by slapping someone." Amanda responded._

_"Okay. I was worried about you for a minute, Love." Finn replied before holding her close._

_They stayed in each other's arms, trying to relax…_

**Present time**_**, September 21st 2017…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, grabbing her LG Aristo and seeing a text from Dean.

_'How are you feeling, Mandy? How's my little nephew?'_

_'What? Dean, I'm not pregnant.' _Amanda responded, perplexed.

_'Wait, you're not? That's not what I've been hearing.'_

_'Who told you that? You know I would tell you right away.' _Amanda replied.

_'Well, some account on Twitter confirmed that you were pregnant.'_

_'Dean, I swear I'm not. And before you ask, I was at the hospital yesterday but to get Jordan checked over. He was coughing and had a sore throat so I thought he had a cold.' _Amanda responded, feeling Finn tickle her feet and smiling… but Finn knew that it was a weary one.

"Aw, come on, Love, why aren't you laughing this morning?" Finn asked.

"Don't freak out… but some account on Twitter claimed that you and I are having a child." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing her right ankle.

"What? But that's not true, Love. Who would say that about us? I know that we're dating, but why would he or she jump to conclusions?" Finn asked.

"Honestly, I hope it's someone trolling people just for a reaction." Amanda responded as yesterday weighed on her mind and she saw an angry text from Rey.

_'Mandy, I thought we talked about this! You were supposed to get married first before having kids!'_

_'Rey, it's not true!' _Amanda responded, muttering in Spanish as Finn stretched out next to her… and answered his IPhone 8.

"Now Rey, be calm about this-" Finn tried to explain before Rey cut him off.

"Listen to me, Balor, you got yourself into the mess and you're going to stay in it. And if you dare run off to go mess around with another woman, my voice and my face will be the last thing to hear and see before your funeral, understand?" Rey explained.

"Rey, you know we would tell you first instead of you finding out online. Someone on Twitter was probably just bored and accessed their account to start this." Amanda responded, Rey taking a deep breath.

"You and Finn nearly blew my blood pressure up, Mandy. Are you sure? Maybe it could have been someone else you know?" Rey asked.

"I'm sure. Now please calm down and tell Dominic to as well because I can hear him in the background sharpening his Bowie knife." Amanda responded.

"Don't worry, just calm down. I'll handle him, kiddo." Rey replied.

Once Rey calmed Dominic, the knife was put away.

"I worry about her health, I know you worry too." Dominic responded.

"Son, she's okay. Someone put up something that's not true. Just calm down." Rey replied.

Dominic had an eerie feeling it was someone on a rampage.


End file.
